That Bin There
by Harryfan626
Summary: During Partners in Crime Donna tells a strange blonde women "That Bin There" and began to run off... One-Shot 10/Rose Reunion


**A/N: So recently I discovered the magic of Doctor Who! So here's a Doctor Who one shot.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Doctor Who for if I did, River Song never would have happened, Billie Piper never would have left, Christopher Eccleston would have been forced into another season and David Tennant would be the Doctor for the rest of eternity.**

"Listen, there's a woman going to come along. Tall blonde woman called Sylvia. Tell her, that bin there. It'll all make sense." Donna Noble told the young blonde woman in front of her. With a smile, the woman nodded, before turning away to look longingly at the police filled chaos before her. Donna gave her a large grin before running off. Right before Donna rounded the corner; she stopped and studied the woman, who was so calm in the mess. She looked the young woman up and down, she couldn't have been older than twenty-five, Donna guessed, she was average height, could be considered on the short side, she had peroxide blonde hair with dark brown roots. All in all she looked like an ordinary if not pretty young woman. It was her eyes that caught Donna off guard, her eyes were filled with pain, knowledge and love that nobody her age should have. They were deep brown and looked heartbrokenly out at the street. Donna froze, her eyes were old, like the Doctor's, not as old as the Doctor but to old to fit her face.

Donna walked back to her and tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me, I didn't catch your name. I'm Donna by the way, Donna Noble."

"It doesn't really matter, I really need to get going anyways."

Giving her a friendly smile Donna said, "You know, you can tell me. I'm not going to hurt you. It's just, you remind me of a friend of mine." Donna finished the sentence thinking of the Doctor, the way the light left his eyes whenever he thought of Rose or thought Donna wasn't looking.

"Look, I really have got to being going," The woman tried to protest but then she saw Donna's pleading look, "Well, I lost someone, a friend, a best friend. The most important person in my life, really." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she continued, "He was this amazing man, we travelled together. All over the place, where ever we wanted. And…we got separated. Now, I'm looking for him." She finished.

"What's his name?"

The woman shrugged, "The doesn't matter either, really. I'll tell you what he looks like, yeah? He's tall, slim, wears a suit, trench coat and trainers and has great hair…he has some really, great hair." She laughed a little at the end.

Donna looked at her, thinking _that sounds just like_…"I'm sorry, what's your name again."

The woman laughed properly now, "I suppose I should tell you…Rose Tyler."

A mad grin grew on Donna's face, wrapping her hand around Rose's wrist she sprinted off, "Come with me!" She called.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

Donna turned to her, "To see the most important person in your life." Together they continued their run, until they rounded the corner. Rose stopped as soon as she saw it, the TARDIS. Her breath caught in her throat and tears began to fall from her eyes, her heart was pounding and Rose felt a smile grow across her face. A small laugh escaped her lips as she pulled the key from around her neck, the key she always wore, the key that was now glowing gold after being away from the TARDIS so long and finally being near. Cautiously, Rose stepped forward, not knowing if the Doctor had regenerated or how long had passed since they last met.

Before she got near the TARDIS the doors swung open and a man stuck his head out. He was wearing the large brown trench coat, white trainers, and had the best hair Rose had ever seen. He was exactly as she remembered.

At first the Doctor didn't notice Rose, he began calling out, "Donna? Donna can you hear me? I'm not wai-" he didn't finish his thought because his eyes fell on Rose. Both his hearts began beating double time, she looked exactly as he remembered seeing her as they said good-bye on Bad Wolf Bay. Before he knew what he was doing he was out of the TARDIS and jogging, then running then sprinting towards Rose. A massive grin was wide on his face. He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes but he didn't care, she was there. Rose was running too, running towards him at full speed.

They met half way, Rose jumping into his arms as she always did and the Doctor swinging her around. Tears were now flowing freely from both of them but it didn't dim there smiles. When he finally let her down she looked at him with her usually bright smile, her tongue slipping between her teeth and her eyes alight.

"Hello." She whispered.

The Doctor laughed, "Hello…haven't seen you for a while."

Rose shrugged, "Oh, you know, been busy."

Placing his hands to his side the Doctor looked at her, making sure their eyes met, "I have something to say to you. Something that I never got to say, and I'm not missing my chance to say it now. Rose Tyler…I love you." Suddenly, Rose flung herself upon the Doctor, kissing him with all the passion she could muster. He responded with great enthusiasm, lifting her up off her feet, only breaking apart when Rose needed air. They shared a smile before leaping into each other's arms again.

"Oi, you two!" Donna called out, ready to leave, "Get a room."

The Doctor and Rose both laughed as they clasped hands and the three people walked into the TARDIS.

All was how it should be… the Doctor, in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler.


End file.
